


Trapped (YUIL short fic)

by yssatchi_22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crime, Death, M/M, NCT Taeil - Freeform, Thriller, m/m - Freeform, nct yuta, yuil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssatchi_22/pseuds/yssatchi_22
Summary: Yuta and Taeil were abducted and trapped in different cells.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	Trapped (YUIL short fic)

Saturday evening.

Taeil and Yuta were heading out to go home as they finished doing their thesis paper. The two of them were just walking on their way home next to each other when a white van stopped in front of them and forcibly put them inside. Their abductors knocked them out by putting a cloth with chemicals on their mouth and nose. They were abducted by some psychopaths who were kidnapping people for fun and games.

Locked in different cells, Yuta and Taeil gained their consciousness and went frantic when they noticed that they are not on their own houses. The two lads didn’t know each other’s whereabouts, they got separated when they were unconscious. But they both know that they are in danger. They noticed a small box in both of their cells and a gun was resting inside. Out of curiosity, Yuta checked the gun and realized that it was indeed a real one and a note was attached inside. On the other hand, Taeil was just staring at the gun with fear in his eyes- he knew something terrible will happen. He shakily held the note and read it.

“Follow my commands or you’ll die.”

As they finished reading it, a loud purge alarm echoed throughout the dark cells, and an unfamiliar voice starts speaking— giving commands. From holding, cocking the gun, and aiming it on the wall, they both did it as they shook in fear. The wall suddenly started moving up, revealing another cell. Both noticed that there’s someone in there and the wall’s slowly revealing it. They both froze as they see each other on the other end of the cell. Now they realized what this voice’s going to do with them— it’ll make them kill each other.

“Y-yuta..” 

“Hyung..”

They put their guns down, still in their hands, and were about to approach each other but halted the moment they overheard a sinistrical laugh at was resonating all over the room. Turning their heads around, looking for that voice, hoping they could see someone. But they soon recognize that it was the one commanding them. 

“Poor little ones, are you scared?”, the voice said.

The abductors were watching them like lab rats on a tv screen. “I bet you are..”, the voice broke into a baleful cackle. Yuta and Taeil didn’t know what to do. Their hearts leaped into their throats; hands were cold and clammy as they held each other.

“Both of you followed my commands so well, but will you be able to obey me once I’ll give you the final command?” 

“W-who are you? Why are you doing this to us?”, Taeil asked. His voice was edged with fear. Yuta tightened his grip on Taeil’s hand, calming him down. But he was as scared as his hyung too. 

“Who? It’s a secret. Why?”, the tormentor paused and did his menacing laugh again, ”We’re bored and we’re lucky that we have you as our toys.”

Yuta clenched his jaw. Fear turned into anger. He started shooting every camera he saw until there’s no bullet coming out from his gun. Meanwhile, Taeil ducked down, covering his ears. Yuta’s action had incurred to their tormentor’s disapproval. “Tsk tsk. You really make this hard for yourselves. This will be your punishment.” The tormentor grinned while looking at the screen. He pushed a button and the walls started moving, narrowing the area of the room.

“Now, now.. your final task.. is to pull the trigger against each other. Too bad for Yuta, he used all of his bullets. Don’t waste your chance, Taeil.” It was only then Yuta regretted what he did. He shouldn’t have gone berserk. Now it worsens their situation. 

“The walls will only stop moving if blood drops from one of you. Good luck.” And with that, Yuta and Taeil were left with the moving walls that would probably crush the both of them if they will not escape the cell. Escaping was impossible too since there’s no way out. The only way was to shed blood in the cell. 

Yuta looked at Taeil with his eyes shaking in fear, afraid that his hyung, the one he admires the most might kill him. “H-hyung..”

“I will not do it. I can’t kill anyone, I can’t kill you.. I can’t.. “ Taeil trembled. He roamed his eyes around, thinking of ways to escape the room but panic surged through him as the walls are enclosing less than 3 meters away from them. Taeil pushed the wall with all his might while screaming out of pure terror. But it was useless.

Yuta approached him, stopping him from pushing the wall. “Hyung.. stop.” But the older keeps doing it. Yuta was on the verge of crying, feeling hopeless in their situation. “Hyung, stop! It’s useless!” He raised his voice as he hugged the older, restraining him. Taeil’s bottom lip quivered, and his shoulders dropped in resignation. Tears of fear running down his cheeks. “Y-yuta.. I can’t die like this.. we can’t die like this..”

Yuta was taken aback upon seeing his hyung crying. He cupped the older’s face, wiping his tears away. “Hyung.. d-don’t worry. You’ll live,” he spoke with his soft voice. Taeil was confused. With his swollen eyes, he looked at Yuta with confusion. “What do you mean? Y-yuta what are you planning?” Taeil was not liking the feeling he is sensing right now. Right at this moment, Yuta had already decided on what he needed to do.

“I’ll protect you.. I’ll get you out of this room.” Yuta smiled weakly at his hyung. He stared at his face, tracing every feature of his. He felt like he’ll be not seeing his face anymore if ever these walls will stop. He thumbed Taeil’s cheeks and the older felt warmth and security with the younger’s touch, almost forgetting that they are in the midst of life and death situation.

“Yuta I swear to God if you’re going to do something stupid, stop! Let’s escape this room together.” Taeil felt that Yuta had something on his mind. He was nervous and scared that Yuta might do something for his sake that could lead to the younger’s demise.

“Taeil hyung, shoot me.” 

And as if time had stopped the moment Taeil heard those words that escaped from Yuta’s mouth. His eyes rounded in disbelief. 

“No. Yuta, no..” He pulled away from Yuta’s touch, stepping back until his back touches the wall still can’t believe what the younger have just said. “I won’t do it.”

“Hyung, please do it. It’s the only way!” Yuta stepped forward and pulled Taeil again. Taeil tried to get out from Yuta’s grasp but Yuta’s strong grip made it hard for Taeil to break free. Few minutes passed, Yuta noticed that the walls are less than a meter away from them. Taeil started to panic again and Yuta didn’t know what to do anymore. If Taeil can’t do it, Yuta will force him to do it.

Yuta grabbed Taeil’s nape and kissed him. And though the latter felt nothing but fear, Taeil can picture the world reorienting. His attention was diverted on Yuta’s warm lips. It’s impossible for Taeil to not get lost in the warmth of the younger’s mouth. 

Unbeknownst to Taeil, Yuta kissed him to divert his attention and do what he planned to do. Yuta already decided to risk his life for Taeil. While their lips are locked with each other, Yuta slowly grabbed the gun out of Taeil’s hand and aimed it to himself. The older was slow to react. He looked at Yuta then shifted his gaze to the gun. 

“No..” The color drained from Taeil’s face. Yuta once again showed his smile, tears falling from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry hyung.”

A loud bang echoed in the room. Yuta pulled the trigger right before the walls could move an inch closer to them. Taeil screamed Yuta’s name as his body dropped on the cold hard ground, blood scattered on the floor. Taeil shakily held Yuta’s body.

The walls stopped moving and were retracted back to its position but Taeil didn’t even notice it as he shed tears and wept over Yuta’s body. He kept on shaking the elder’s body hoping that he’ll wake up. The sound of wailing and suffering echoed throughout the cell as he realized that his friend and the man that he ever loved, was now lying lifeless on his arms.

A few minutes later, Taeil decided to look around for him to escape the cell. He tried to stand but the floor swayed beneath him. His vision was blurry; it was difficult for him to see clearly. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. As he was trying to regain his balance, he heard footsteps and a group of armed men entered the cell. He was about to pick up the gun and attempt to shoot them but he was immediately pinned down by them. 

He looked at Yuta’s body once again. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him completely was a tall man standing near to Yuta and looking down at them with his devilish smirk. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is yssatchi! This is my first time writing a short fic. Hope you enjoy reading it! Have a nice day!


End file.
